yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 090
| director = Young Hoon Han | storyboard artist = Naoki Hishikawa | animation director = Young Hoon Han }} "The Race to Escape, Part 2", known as "Deathmatch Riding Duel" in the Japanese version, is the ninetieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on December 23, 2009. Episode summary::[[Lawton has summoned "Big Cannon Ogre" and backed Yusei into a corner. When Yusei's Life Points drop down to a slim 400, Yusei stakes everything on his next draw. Meanwhile Kalin saves Sergio, West and Nico's father, and has been fighting the lookouts in order to escape.]] Featured Duels Yusei vs. Lawton :... continued from last episode. Turn 5: Lawton Lawton draws, intending to draw a Speed Spell (for the effect of "Speed World 2") or a Trap Card (for the effect of "Gatling Ogre"), however he draws "Big Cannon Ogre". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Lawton's SPC: 3 → 4; Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4). Since Lawton has a "Full Armor Ogre" in his Graveyard, he Tributes "Gatling Ogre" in order to Special Summon "Big Cannon Ogre" ( 7/2400/2400) in Attack Position. "Big Cannon Ogre" then attacks "Turret Warrior". Lawton then removes from play "Skill Successor" from his Graveyard in order to increase the ATK of "Big Cannon Ogre" by 800 ("Big Cannon Ogre": 2400 → 3200/2400). "Big Cannon Ogre" destroys "Turret Warrior". Due to the effect of "Big Cannon Ogre", all Battle Damage that Yusei takes is doubled (Yusei 800 → 400). On Lawton's End Phase, the effect of "Skill Successor" expires ("Big Cannon Ogre": 3200 → 2400/2400). Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Lawton's SPC: 4 → 5; Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Fallen Synchron" to remove from play "Sonic Chick" and "Quickdraw Synchron" from his Graveyard and Synchro Summon "Drill Warrior" ( 6/2400/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Drill Warrior" in order to halve its ATK until the End Phase and allow it to attack directly this turn ("Drill Warrior": 2400 → 1200/2000). "Drill Warrior" attacks directly, but Lawton removes from play "Explosive Wall" from his Graveyard in order to remove from play "Drill Warrior" and every card Lawton controls. The duel is almost canceled by Lawton after Kalin appears and rams into his Duel Runner. Lawton blows up the area after activating his "Explosive Wall" Trap Card, ending the Duel with no result. Sergio vs. unknown opponent Duel already in progress. Sergio's opponent has 500 Life Points remaining. Turn ?: Sergio Sergio summons "Cyber Commander" ( 2/750/700) in Attack Position. "Cyber Commander" attacks directly (Sergio's opponent 500 → 0). Sergio vs. unknown opponent Duel already in progress. Sergio has 100 Life Points remaining. Turn ?: ? Sergio's opponent does something unknown that inflicts damage to Sergio (Sergio 100 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the English dub, whenever the pursuing guards activate Sergio's (Jordan's) restraint collar the bolts of electricity jumping from it are always edited out. It is implied that in the dub version the collars simply tighten, but do not release an electric shock. *In the English dub, the shot of Sergio falling down the mine cave is cut out. Instead, he is last shown hanging onto a ledge, shouting "I'll find you! Keep going!" Kalin later tells West and Nico that their father will find a way out. However, it's still heavily implied that he has fallen, as he was visibly struggling to remain hanging on the ledge. * In the original version, the inset song You Say~Ashita e~ is added. However, in the dubbed version, there is no insert song. * In the English dub, Barbara is said to be married to Lawton. This aspect is not present in the original. Extras * In the opening credits, there was another "10th Anniversary Movie" preview was revealed and so was another card. The card is "Elemental Hero Neos Knight". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This is the last Japanese episode of a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series to air in the 2000s. * This is one of the few episodes to include the insert song "You Say ~Ashita e~" ("You say... to tomorrow") by La-Vie (who also sings the third opening theme). References